Beauty oh, beauty
by Demyxslight
Summary: When Naruto wants to go for the ultimate prank he signs everyone up for a beauty contest. What will come out of this? Loads of fun and chaos! NarutoSasuke
1. Default Chapter

Naruto signs all the ninjas up for a beauty contest. What will come out of this? A whole lot of fun and chaos!

**Pairings**:Naruto/Sasuke and the others will come later!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahhhhhhhh! What a beautiful day to play a prank on somone.Where's my prank list! Oh here it is! Let's see...hmm...put a bug in Sakura's hair was on Monday...put fake blood on Ino's face was on Tuesday...ah-ha! Wednesday...put make-up on Iruka-sensi face before he leaves to school!

Well what am I sitting around here for? I better get a move on!

At Iruka's house

A dash of blush...a little lipstick and some blue eye shadow. There all done! Now I better get to school before he wakes up. Oh I can't wait for school to start!

At School

"Naruto! Over here!"

I ran to where Sakura was calling me. I stopped having a crush on her a few years ago. I don't know how it happened I just stopped liking her and started thinking of her as a little sister even if she's a few days older.

"Where were you yesterday? I looked everywhere for you! You had me worried sick!"

"Gomen Sakura-chan!"

"Well next time tell a person when you're going to be somewhere else!"

"Okie dokie!"

"Well come on before we're late for class!"

I followed Sakura into the building. This was going to be a good day!

In The Classroom

I took my seat next to Shikamaru. He was so lazy! But he was one of my best friends. Right now he was sleeping. I would wake him up when Iruka walked.

The brunette teacher was five minutes late. When he walked in he was greeted with alot of laughter. I poked Shikamaru in the side to wake him up. He glared at me but when I pointed to Iruka, he started giggling. Sakura turned around in her seat to glare at me but the attempt glare failed as she started laughing.

Iruka turned around with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm happy to see that everyone is in a happy mood."

Everyone laughed harder. Then Kiba shouted out,"Iruka-sensi. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Which caused the class to laugh even harder. Kakashi poofed put of nowhere just then. One look at Iruka caused him to laugh as well.

Iruka had enough. "What is so damn funny?"

The class laughed harder. Kakashi gave Iruka a mirror. Iruka scream was funny too! Right away he knew who did it.

He turned to look at me giving me the ultimate death glare.

"NARUTO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

I didn't care though. He didn't even look scary with all that make-up on. Everyone was turning red now.

So what if I have to stay after school and clean all the boards. It was worth it.

After School

Iruka was so mad that he dismissed classes early. I almost made it out of the school. But he was so mad that he somehow devolped a blood-hound sense.

"Naruto! You ungratful idiot! Stay right where you are!"

Dammit! Almost out! I thought about running but Iruka was so mad that if I did he would end up killing me. So I stayed put.

I had to clean the blackboads, scrap gum from the desk, mop up the lunchroom, clean the boy's bathroom, and arrange the books in the library.

Finally, I was able to leave. As soon as I got out of the school, I cracked up laughing. The look on his face was priceless!

But something was missing. That should've been the ultimate prank but somehow it wasn't. Then I realized what I wanted to do. I wanted to prank everyone at once. But how? How could I prank them all at once?

I got the idea when I passed store with the T.V. on.

_"Don't miss this year's beauty contest. It's going to be lots of fun! Men can also join! Sign up now!"_

Oh yeah! I think I found how I was going to do the ultimate prank!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whoohoo! Okay that was just weird! Anyways, review!


	2. Signing up

Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreiciate it!

moonlightpath: Really glad you liked it:)

nilfheim: Thanks for reviewing:)

MidnightSunset: You gotta vote if you want Neji and Sasuke to win! But alot of people want them to:)

poo n pee: (giggles) Glad you like it:)

Iceheart19: You'll find out what happens in this chapter!

SuGaR-oN-ToP:Thanks for reviewing! I really appreiciate it:P

sylver rain: Well my fellow reviewer you don't have to wait any longer!

A/N: The people that Naruto is entering is Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Zaku, Kin, Dosu, Lee, TenTen, Naruto(of course he has to!), Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, and...Gaara! Because there are too many people they're also going to be the only ones in it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes! I had the perfect plan! I would sign everyone up for the beauty contest! This is going to be lots of fun!

I ran to the place where it said to register. I grabbed 18 forms then ran out of the store. This was going to be great.

But then I saw that I had a little problem. It had to be signed be them. Now that wasn't the problem. I could've done that part. But it had to be in cursive. I wasn't very good with cursive writing.

"DAMMIT! What am I suppose to do now?"

That's when I got a great idea! I'll pretend that it's something else,have them sign it then runaway! Brillant Naruto!

First stop...Neji.

At Neji's hideout

"Neeeeeejiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Where are you?"

I guess I disturbed his sleep because the minute he got up, he glared at me with tired eyes/

"What the hell do you want Naruto?"

"Oh Neji-chan. You know that I'm your favorite person in the whole wide world! And you're mine!"

"Naruto...are you on drugs?"

I giggled softly. "You're so funny! No I'm not on any drugs. I just need you to sign this petition in cursive please."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"What's this petition about?"

"Whether or not if we should believe in fate. Since you're big on fate I thought you would like to sign it."

"Sure why not."

Yes! 1 down...17 more to go!

Five hours later

I finally got everyone to sign this. Zaku, Kin, Dosu, Temari, Kankuro,and Gaara were the hardest ones to get.

I put the entry forms in an envelope and mailed it. The results were to come in two weeks.

Two weeks later

Yes! We all made it! Yahoo! Yes!

Now to tell everyone the great news!

I gathered everyone at 5 o'clock.

The looked at me with confused eyes. I began what I had to say!

"I bet you're all wondering why you're here. Well that paper I had you sign 2 weeks ago was the form for the beauty contest. And guess what? We all made it!"

Wrong thing to say. From the glares I was receiving, I was digging my own grave.


	3. Deep, DarkSecrets!

**Enjoy the story!**

Naruto: Yeah! You better enjoy the story!

**Naruto! Sit boy!**

Naruto:...I'm not Inu-Yasha.

**...Oh yeah. :p**

Naruto:Idiot.

**Hey!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last time_

_"I signed everbody for a beauty contest!"_

_Wrong thing to say. From the way everyone was glaring at me I was digging my own grave._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gulping I said,"H-Hey now! I'm in it to!"

I heard someone growl my name. I turned to the person who growled it.

Sasuke.

"Dobe! Why the hell didn't you ask us first?"

"Because I didn't have to! That's why!"

"You know that everyone in this room is going to kill you now right?"

He had a point. I knew at any moment I was going to be slaughter.

Kiba spoke next.

"Well let me do the honor!"

He charged at me.

Dammit I was going to die!

Unless...

"Kiba if you attack me I'm going to tell everyone your deepest, darkest secret."

He froze. "You wouldn't dare Naruto! You're bluffing! You don't even know my secret! So there!"

I took a deep breath and...

"Hey everyone! Kiba's room is pink with pink fluffy pillows and pink blankets! He has stuffed animals of Barney, The Teletubbies, and Boobah! He needs a nightlight so that the 'boogeyman' doesn't get him!"

Everyone turned to face Kiba. He looked ready to cry.

"Naruto you asshole! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

He ran out crying!

Everyone turned back to me and stared at me with horrified eyes.

"Well, since I told Kiba's secret it's only fair that I tell everyone else's!"

"NOOOOOOO NARUTO!"

"Neji wears bunny pajamas with little footies! Sakura gave Lee a b-l-o-w-j-o-b once! TenTen belives in the tooth fairy! Zaku takes ballet! Lee...you were the smart one who didn't tell me a secret. Shino you are scared of spiders!(A/N He may like BUGS but a spider ISN'T A BUG!) Ino checks her closet for monsters! Sasuke sings in the shower! Kin likes to play with Barbies! Dosu picks his nose all the time! Kankuro likes to dress up his doll! Temari is in love with with Dosu!"

I didn't tell Hinata's, Choji's, Shikamaru's, and Gaara's secret because: 1) Hinata is such a sweet girl that I know that she'd do anything for me. And she was a very good friend. 2) Choji nor Shikamaru would care if I told their secret. 3)...Gaara would kill me.

I let everyone get a good cry in before I spoke. "So...if you don't want me to broadcast your secrets to all of Konoha you had better meet me at the airport tomorrow morning, understand?"

They all nodded their heads at the possibilty that I wasn't bluffing!

"Okay! Have a good night sleep!"

Next Morining

"So is everyone ready to go? Well let's get a move on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well you guys better get to voting! Go out there and vote as much as your hearts desire! Well what are you doing reading this? VOTE!


	4. Airplane

**Authoress Note**: This chapter is going to be short! The reason is I have to watch my sister because she had a stupid moment and now is suffering small brain bleeding! So yeah short chapter warning!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If your happy and you know it clap your hands...if your happy and you know it clap your hands...if your happy and you know then your face will surely show it if your happy and you know it..."

"Naruto! One more peep and I'm going to sew your mouth shut!"

"You shut up Kiba!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Will both of you shut up!"

The two boys threw one final glare at each other then looked out the window of the airplane. It was going to be a 12 hr. flight to California.(A/N Yes they're coming here to the USA!)

So far they were all bored. And still pissed of at Naruto.

At least Naruto shut them up for awhile.

After about 26 mins. of no one talking Temari came up with an idea.

"Since we're alone on this airplane why don't we play a game."

"What kind of a game?"

She smiled evilly. "Spin the bottle. And lookie here. I have a bottle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like I said really short. Well next chapter they finally reach their destination. But not before playing a quick game of Spin the Bottle:)

You guys VOTE! And not just for guys...(hides behind couch) you need to vote for some girls! Here's the score so far:

Sasuke-4

Neji-4

Gaara-3

Zaku-1

Naruto-1

Shikamaru-1

Lee-1

Everyone else has zero!

Also the judges are going to be: Gai(he has to be there!), Iruka, Kakashi, and...drum roll please...Konohamaru!

Vote, VOte, VOTE!


	5. Spin the Bottle

**Authoress Note**: Thank you to all who reviewed! Especially you Noniechan! Well on to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spin the Bottle? Are you crazy?"

"You just barely figured that out Kiba? Dumbass!"

"Shut up Naruto! At least I...um...I...have a sense of fashion!"

"Yeah right! Ring ring! Oh Kiba it's for you! It's from the 60's! They want their style back!"

And on...and on...and on...and so much further on that it put the author to sleep!

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Silence.

"Thank you!"

Temari crossed her legs and smiled slyly. "So is everyone in?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okie dokie then! Everyone make a circle on the floor!"

After everyone was seated Temari spun first. It landed on...Chouji!

Temari made a disgusted face.(no offense to those who like Chouji! I like him too!)

"Can't I spin again?"

"No way jose! You know the rules!"

Temari sighed and grabbed Chouji by the face and gave him a BIG smooch!

Chouji, not really caring that he was kissed, spun the bottle so that he could get this over with!

It landed on...Shino!

Wanting to make this quick, Shino gave Chouji a sweet kiss!(Awwwww:)

Shino spun and it landed on...Zaku!

"Whoooo! Shino has to kiss Zaku! The person he lov..."

"Shut up Kiba or I swear I'll gut you!"

Whooo! That shut him up!

(A/N To make this all short...they kissed...you're looking at the first pairing...it spins and lands on someone and so on and so on!)

Finally, it was my turn!

I spun the bottle and it landed on...Sasuke!

As I was about to lean in for the kiss, Kiba said,"Naruto if you tongue him I'll buy you all the ramen you can eat!"

"Really! OK!"

I grabbed Sasuke and got ALOT of tongue action in there.

Sasuke looked ready to kill me.

"Naruto...who said that I wanted you tongue half way down my throat?"

I made big puppy dog eyes and said, "How can you resist this face?"

"Easy like this!"

He shoved his hand in my face.

"Baka."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Loser."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A gaywad."

"Hey!"

"Boys! Knock it off! We're here!"

At Motel Room After They Got Off The Plane

_/Finally we make it to California/_

I was so exhausted. So much has happened since we got here.

/Flashback/

"Naruto! Big bro over here!"

"Eh? Konohmaru? What are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the judges."

"You one of the JUDGES?"

"That's right! As well as Iruka, Kakashi, and Gai."

"That's just great!"

"Well aren't you happy?"

"Not really."

"Well...Kabuto is going to be the announcer...and Itachi and Orochimaru are going to design the costumes."

"Tell me one thing. What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Modeling off dresses...and bathing suits...and a talent show...and a singing contest like on American Idol except we don't have Simon."

Oh boy! If the others found out I was as good as dead.

/End of Flashback/

I can't wait for this day to end!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well get to voting people! Stop picking your nose and vote!

Here are the polls:

Sasuke-7

Naruto-5

Zaku-1

Shikamaru-1

Gaara-4

Neji-4

Lee-2

Temari-1

TenTen-1

You guys can vote as many times as you want! So VOTE!


	6. Rules and thoughts

Hey! No I didn't die! I ended up catching an awful virus and now look what it did to me! JK! I came up with an idea. There are going to be TWO seperate contest one for the boys and one for the girls. So you HAVE TO VOTE FOR A GIRL! I know I know I'm mean:P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_/9:00 a.m and I want the day to end./_

Everyone looked like they just visited the devil. We've been up since 6 o'clock in the morning because that's the time that Kakashi gave us. SO WHERE THE HELL IS HE?

Damn teacher!

5 minutes later

"Yo. I got a little side-tracked and..."

(Everyone) "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well anywho. Konohamaru wants you guys to meet on the main stage so he can give you instructions. See ya there."

And bye bye Kakashi went!

So we all trudged to the main stage where Konohamaru gave a very LONG speech.

Here's what he said:

"Now that everyone is FINALLY here, let's go over the rules.

1. You must obey all the rules

2. Never fight with the judges

3. Never fight with the host

4. You can fight with each other just don't come crying to use when you're pretty face is all messed up.

5. You MUST obey the judges!

6. Same as above

7. Konohamaru is always right

8. If Konohamaru is wrong, look at rule seven

9. If you get drunk, call...Kakashi! Ignore that rule!

10. The winner gets to have sex with whoever he and she wants!

Does everyone understand?"

Well why don't we take a look into what everyone was thinking:

Sasuke:

...Well he heard everything as above.

Sakura:

_Who does this little bug eyed creep think he is? Why I ought to put him in his grave! Damn Naruto!_

"10. The winner gets to have sex with whoever he and she wants!"

_OMG! Sasuke you better win and choose me!_

Ino:

Same as Sakura.

Shikamaru:

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...sex? How troublsome. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Kiba:

_Sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex._

Gaara:

_KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL...BLOODBLOODBLOOD_

Me:

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah sex blah blah fight blah blah blah_

...As you can see...not many think.

"Well do you guys understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay follow Gai and he'll help you get ready."

"Ready? For what?" asked Shino.

"Didn't Kakashi tell you? You guys start today right now at this minute."

(Everyone) "WHAT! KAKASHI!"

(Kakashi happened to be chilling in the jacuzzi "playing around" if you know what I mean ;) )

Gai-sensi was trying to get the boys into dresses and only one of them would coorperate and everyone knows who that is.

"Ok first up...Gaara. And we're starting with the talent show."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not the best but it'll have to do! I'll post the results in the next chappie! Review!


	7. Gaara and Naruto

Very very very sorry! Been really sick AGAIN! Stupid virus! Enjoy! Also...this story will not be in Naruto's POV anymore!

_italics-imitations!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"5 minutes till your on Gaara!"

Gaara took a deep breath and sat down. For the first time in this cute-yet-weird boy's life he was actually nervous. He had no idea what his talent was and he was scared that he was going to mess up in front of everybody! Why did life have to be so cruel!

Just then, the blonde boy sat down next to him.

"Hey don't worry Gaara! Your gonna be just fine!"

Gaara smiled at him. Ever since they became friends Gaara developed a little crush on the boy. Aww young love.

All of a sudden, Gaara's confidence came back. He was gonna impress Naruto no matter what!

"Okay Gaara your on!"

Gaara got up and followed Kabuto to the stage.

He stood in front of the judges and waited until they were ready.

"Okay Gaara give me your stuff!"

"...well I guess I can show you some tricks with my sand."

"Okay show us!"

First he made himself, then he made Naruto. Then, just to get some bonus points, he made Konohamaru into a handsome man, he turned Iruka hugging Naruto, and he was still thinking on how to make Kakashi. That's when an idea came to him. He made Kakashi laying naked on his side. Poor judges!

"MY EYES!" shouted Konohamaru.

Poor Iruka fainted and as for Kakashi...he gave it two thumbs up!

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!"

"NO!"

"Thanks Gaara. Will you please send Naruto out? It's his turn."

"Hai."

Gaara walked backstage where the rest of the group was waiting. However, when he got there he found out that everyone had fainted! Turns out that the people backstage were allowed to watch his whole perfomance and seeing the horror of Kakashi sand naked scared the living hell out of them.

So much for impressing Naruto!

When everyone woke up Gaara told Naruto to go ahead and go. The judges were waiting for him.

"Wish me luck Gaara!" shouted Naruto then planted a small kiss on Gaara's cheek. Gaara swore that he went to heaven.

On-stage

"Okay Naruto what have you got for us?"

"And please tell us it's decent!"

"Oh it is! I'm going to be doing imitations!I'll be transforming into them too."

Everyone sighed a breath of relief...for the moment.

"First up...Sasuke! '_Look at me! I'm a complete pretty boy who primps my hair everyday! I always say encouraging words to my hair everyday!'_"

Everyone was laughing except Sasuke.

"Shikamaru..._'I just laze around and do nothing all day. I watch Barney just to pass the time away.'_"

10 imitations later

"Last one Gaara. _'I love being by my friends. They mean a lot to me.'_"

The judges were trying to hold in their anger. Naruto imitated them too in a not very nice way.

"Thank you Naruto. Tell everyone that it's time for lunch."

When Naruto went backstage he was met by an angry mob. They were not happy. But they simmered down when Naruto threatened to show them a picture of Kakashi naked. No one wanted that.

So they all went to lunch where Konohamaru was waiting.

"Tomorrow's people are Zaku, Shikamaru, and Ino. Any questions? No. Well enjoy the rest of the day. Dismissed."

9 o'clock

Everyone was getting ready for bed. The girls in one room the boy's in another. The girl's were just settling in when they heard a bunch of screams coming from the boys' room. Rushing towards the room the girls' walk in to find...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff hanger! Sorry but I'm getting dizzy! Here are the results!

Boys

Sasuke-17

Naruto-16

Neji-13

Gaara-31

Lee-29

Shino-1

Kiba-51

Chouji-1

Zaku-1

Girls

Temari-2

Tenten-3

Hinata-258

**Pairings:** Neji/Tenten, Kiba/Hinata, Shino/Zaku, Gaara/Shika, Naru/Sasu, Saku/Ino, Temari/Chouji, SOME Neji/Naruto and SOME Naruto/Hinata.

Bye!


	8. Shikamaru, Zaku, and Ino

**Hey guys! Well here's your update! Oh and I bet everyone's wondering where is Gai at? He had an accident and won't be here for the story.**

Naruto: Don't believe her! She pushed him down the stairs!

**I did not!**

Naruto:Did too!

**Did not!**

Shikamaru: How troublesome!

**Shikamaru! Tell him I didn't do anything!**

S: She didn't do anything.

**Hah!**

N: On with the story! Did too!

**Did not!**

S:Argh!

**Also I don't own Naruto and I don't own the song 'We Belong Together'.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last time_

_The girl's were getting ready for bed when they heard a scream coming from the boys' room. They ran in there to find..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?"

"Boys are you ok?"

However the boys were not ok because laying on one of the boys' bed (Shikamaru's to be exact) was a naked and drunken Kakashi. All the boys had bloodied noses and the girls were bright red and getting redder by the moment.

"Heeeeeeeey fellasss! When doessssss the party ssstart?"

He got up and walked over to Gaara. He wrapped one arm around him and snuggled his neck much to the annoyance of Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Thankssssssss fer the idea hun'. Couldn't have done iiiit without you."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him towards her. All the girl's surrounded him.

"Naruto what are we going to do?"

"This."

Naruto took a deep breath and then shouted as loud as he could, "IRUKA! KONOHAMARU! KABUTO!"

All you could her were bodies falling out of bed, running feet, shouts of "Naruto are you ok?", and then the judges and the annoucer were standing in the doorway.

Iruka, out of breath from running, asked,"Naruto are you ok?"

Naruto just pointed. The three turned to look at the drunken Kakashi. Too bad Iruka fainted and Konohamaru shouted, "MY EYES!" Kabuto quickly recovered from his shock, grabbed Kakashi, Iruka, and Konohamaru, and ran out the door. But not before shouting,"Sorry! Now go to bed!"

"Bed? Not with these images in my head," said a tired Gaara.

Shikamaru turned to look at Gaara with concern in his eyes and asked,"You ok?" Concern was even written on his face. Gaara blushed then muttered,"Fine." Shikamaru smiled at him at him and earned a smile back.

But the moment was ruined thanks to Kiba.

"Ooooooh Shikamaru's in love!"

"Kiba if you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you shut up and be quiet like a good dog. Or do I have to rip out your damn throat?"

"N-no sir."

"Good."

Everyone was suprised that Shikamaru actually got mad. He thought that it was too troublesome to have feelings. He thought that they were a waste of time to have.

But for the moment no one dared to say anything.

In the Girls' room

"I don't want to go to bed just yet. Let's talk about something," complained an obviously bored Temari.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmmm. I know! Why don't we talk about who we like and why! I'll be alot of fun!"

"Ok."

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Ok let's get started! Um...Hinata you go first!"

"M-m-me?"

"Who else here is named Hinata?"

"Wait a minute Temari! You thought of it. Why don't you go first?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe I don't want to."

There's was something that she was hiding and was not telling.

"Either you go first or we go to bed. Your choice."

"Fine fine. I like Chouji."

"YOU LIKE WHO!"

"You heard me. I said that I liked Chouji."

"B-but I thought you hated him! Why the sudden change of heart?" Ino asked.

"Remeber that kiss that I had to give him. Well that's when I started liking him. He reminds of a guy I once new."

"Temari, do you want the truth?"

"The truth about what?"

"About Chouji."

"I guess."

"I'm being dead serious when I tell you this. Chouji thinks that you sleep around with everyone and he thinks that you are a slut. He doesn't like you."

There was an akward silence. Finally Temari broke the ice.

"Well then I guess that I'm going to have to make him jealous now won't I?"

"Tem I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Well too bad. Temari never gives up!"

"You go girl!"

"Whooo!"

"Okay now that we've settled that, Hinata who do you like?"

"Well I-I like K-Kiba."

"What about Naruto?"

"I still like him but I want him to be happy with the person he likes."

"Who does he like?"

"What?"

"Come on! Tell us Hinata! Who does Naruto like?"

Hinata closed her eyes and remebered that day.

_Flashback_

_"Oi Hinata-chan!"_

_"Huh? Oh Na-Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?"_

_"Uh I had wanted to talk to you. Is that alright?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Well you see...oh where to begin? Well I have a crush on someone for a long time. The thing is that this person doesn't seem to like me back. They're always picking fights with me whenever I try and be nice to them. I don't know what to do anymore. Can you help me?"_

_"Sure. But it would help a whole lot if you gave me this person's name."_

_Naruto tensed, somehow knowing that she was going to ask that._

_"Well you promise not to hate me?"_

_"Oh Naruto I could never hate you!"_

_"Great! The person I like is Sasuke."_

_Oh the heartbreak! But I decided to be brave and put on a happy face._

_"Well why not keep trying to be nice to him. Then maybe he'll start opening up to you."_

_One minute I'm giving him advice the next I'm in his arms in the biggest bear hug ever._

_"Oh thank you thank you Hinata! You're the best friend that a guy could ever have!"_

_"T-that's great Na-Naruto-kun but could you ease up? You're crushing me!"_

_"Oh oh sorry Hinata. Hey Hinata you won't tell no one...will you?"_

_"Huh? Oh of course not Naruto-kun!"_

_"Thanks Hinata."_

_End Of Flashback_

"Hinata? Hinata snap out of it!"

"Huh oh sorry."

"Well who does Naruto like."

"Sorry everyone but I can't tell you because I don't who he likes. Now good night."

All the girl's got into bed and right when the sandman was about to put sand in their eyes it was all ruined when Temari yelled,"Hey the rest of you didn't say who you liked!"

Oh boy.

The Next Day

5:00 a.m. and everyone looked dead. The boys were tired because of the images that Kakashi had caused. The judges, too (except for Kakashi)! The girls were tired because Temari kept asking them,"Who do you like?" all night long! The only one who looked like he had a good night sleep was Kakashi.

Konohamaru cleared his throat and then began.

"Okay today's auditioners are Shikamaru, Ino, and Zaku. You will start after everyone gets another hour of sleep. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Ok. Move out!"

Everyone dashed back to their rooms, jumped into bed, and were asleep so fast that the Flash had better watch out!

2 hours later

"OH MY GOD! EVERYONE GET UP! WE OVER SLEPT! UP! UP! UUUUUUUUP!"

"KONOHAMARU! STOP SHOUTING! MY HEAD HURTS!"

The contestants got up grumbling and moaning and cursing the day that Konohamaru was born. They all met backstage where Konohamaru was waiting. Konohamaru began talking very fast by the way.

"Okaytoday'scontestantsareShikamaruInoandZaku. Getuptheredoyourtalentandtheneveryonecangotobed. Understand?"

Silence.

"Oooookay. Let's get on with it shall we? Who wants to go first?"

"I will," sighed Shikamaru.

That surprised everyone. He was one who always went last. No matter what they did, Shikamaru was always last. _/But that's not always true./ _thought Ino._ /Why I remember that time in the 4th grade when they were doing that talent show and Shikamaru volunteered to go first. I thought that was weird but when I saw him blushing when Naruto was telling him how good he was I figured it out. He had a crush on the blonde boy! But...who does he have a crush on now/_

"Alright. You have 5 minutes. Ino, Zaku decide who's going next."

As soon as he left, Ino turned to Zaku and said,"Your next."

"What? No way you are!"

"You are!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU INO!"

"YOU ZAKU"

"YOU!"

"DAMMIT I SAID YOU ZAKU OR I'M GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK UNTIL YOU HAVE NO BLOOD LEFT IN IT!"

Tears started streaming down Zaku's face. (Awwww! How cute!) "Okay Ino. (sniffle) I'll go first."

"That's better!"

Gaara turned to his sister and said very quietly,"Where are the wheel's on that witch's broom so that we can pop them."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"G-g-gomen Ino!"

Shino walked to where Zaku was who was still crying. He put a hand on his shoulder and said very sweetly,"I'll be watching your act and rooting you all the way. So don't cry please."

Zaku sniffled then smiled up at Shino.

"Thank you. You're very sweet."

Shino blushed. They were looking each other in the eyes, lost in their own world when someone went and spoiled the moment. Who was it you ask? Why Kiba of course!

"Oooooh Shino's really in love!"

"Kiiiiba...do you want to live to see tomorrow?"

"Yes Ino!"

"Well then shut up and leave Shino and Zaku alone!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

Kabuto poked his head in and pointed to Shikamaru. "You're on!"

"Okay."

Naruto ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Good luck Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru smiled thinking that Naruto finally noticed him...

"...nii-san!"

Shikamaru did an anime style fall down. Well so much for noticing him! But he was pleased when Gaara smiled and said,"Good luck." to him very quietly. Those two were all he needed to give him strength.

Show time!

On stage

Konohamaru was shuffling through some papers and Kakashi was trying to get Iruka to go on a date with him tonight. Shikamaru cleared his throat bringing everyone out of their own little worlds.

"Oi Shikamaru! I'm sorry! Begin!"

Kabuto had already done the introductions so all he had to do was do his talent and leave.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Sing."

"Okay well let's here it."

Poor Shikamaru. He forgot that he didn't know any songs. Oh well here goes nothing.

'I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didnt know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself

Guess I didn't know you  
Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt.  
The feeling that I'm feeling now  
That I don't hear your voice  
Or even touch or even kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here

Cause baby  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There aint nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep

I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface

I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

Baby  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
Cause we belong together  
Who am i going to lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's going to talk to me  
Til the sun comes up  
Who's going to take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together'

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!"

All the judges were very touched. That was so beautiful! When Shikamaru went backstage he was shocked to see everyone crying. It took them awhile to realize that it was Zaku's turn.

"Okay Zaku what are you going do for us?"

"Sing."

"Okay go ahead."

'When you mix red and yellow, it makes orange. When you mix red and yellow it makes orange. When you mix these two you'll see a new color magically. When you mix red and yellow it makes orange.

When you mix blue and yellow it makes green. When you mix blue and yellow it makes green. When you mix these two you'll see a new color magically. When you mix blue and yellow it makes green.'

Everyone went 'Awwww' because he looke really cute singing.

"Okay Ino. What have you got?"

"You'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry for having to end this short. Results will be in next chapter and so will seducing from Temari to Shikamru (remember she's trying to make Chouji jealous) and Sasuke to Naruto. Vote!

Laters!


	9. Go Ino!

I'm SO SORRY EVERYONE! I GOT SIDETRACKED! I AM EASILY DISTRACTED! My bad!

**Naruto: Don't believe her! She was just going ga ga over a guy!**

Never call him 'a guy'! He is a saint!

**N:Whatever. (coughjustsomeguycough)**

What was that?

**N:Nothing almighty ruler of mine!**

That's better! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Ino. What are you going to do for your talent?"

"I'm gonna..."

Everyone backstage leans forward whispering,"She's gonna..."

It's so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

"I'm gonna...burp."

"WHAT!"

Everyone did an anime style fall.

Konohamaru was the first to recover. "Did you say burp?"

"That's right. You got a problem with that?" Ino asked shaking a fist at them.

"N-Not at all."

"Good. I have the loudest burp of them all."

"Yeah that's what they all say!" Naruto whispered to Gaara. They started laughing. Shikamaru put on a pair of ear muffs. He know Ino wasn't bluffing. He's been her friend for how long? He knew when she was bluffing and when she wasn't.

"Well whenever you're ready Ino. Let it rip."

"You asked for it."

Ino took a deep breath and..._buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp!_

Ino looked pleased with herself. She took a look around. All the windows were broken and she had blew all the judges over. Kabuto's hair was a complete mess. She giggled, curtisied and then went backstage where she saw that everyone's mouth was wide open.

"What?"

Konohamaru came backstage still in shock. "After that odd show tomorrow's contestants are Shino, TenTen, and Sakura. You have the rest of the day off. Dismiss!"

They all decided to go check out the mall. /_This is my chance._/ thought Temari. She moved her hips from side to side and nearly knocked over Sakura and Ino. She made her way over to Shikamaru. "Heeey Shika-kun. How have you been?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well all I can say is vote!


	10. Oooooh

This chapter sucks I know but my summer has been bad and today just got worse so yeah...I need love! (_hugs self_)

**Naruto: I'll give you a hug!**

By the way, Sasuke isn't going to be seducing Naruto it's going to be the other way around! There's a reason why I'm moving their relationship fast and you'll find out at the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh...Temari...this is troublesome but can you let go of my ass!"

"Awwww, Shika-kun, your ass is just so juicy!" said a giggling Temari. She continued to squeeze it making Shikamaru squeal and jump in suprise. Gaara glared at his sister. She was really pushing his buttons. He was having mental images of gagging her, throwing her in a box with no holes and then feeding her to piranhas. Shikamaru was also having the same thought except he wouldn't throw her to a bunch of piranhas. Oh heavens no! That was too fast of a death! No, he would send Chuckie the doll after her and pay him extra for a slow and painful death! He squealed as she grabbed his ass again.

"C'mon Temari! He asked you to knock it off! Just leave him alone!"

"Stay out of this, blondie!" Temari snapped, sending a death glare to Ino. Said blondie sent one right back. Meanwhile, Naruto was talking to Kiba privately.

"Say Kiba, when are you going to buy me my ramen?"

"Tell you what, Naruto...if you can give Sasuke a hard on, and I'm there to see, I'll be your slave for the entire time that we are in California!"

"My main man, you got yourself a deal! Meet me tonight at the hot spring!"

They shook hands just as Shikamaru squealed again.

At the mall

"Well Neji, how about this one?" Tenten asked coming out of a dressing room wearing a sparkly, violet dress. It was knee length and had spahgetti straps. Neji felt like his head was going to explode.

"It...uh...looks nice. Why are you asking me anyways? Why don't you ask the others?"

"Because your opinion matters the most to me."

"Really?"

"Yep! You're honest and you don't lie if it looks bad."

The others watched with mild amusement. They knew it wouldn't be long before those two got together. Especially the way that they were making goo goo eyes at each other. Shikamaru looked over at Gaara who was talking to Naruto. /_I hope that Gaara and I get together soon, too._/ Shikamaru thought smiling before he squealed once again because Temari grabbed his ass.

Later at the hot springs Naruto's POV

I eased myself down into the hot water. It was 8:13 p.m. Sasuke was due there any minute. We had it all planned. I asked Sasuke if he wanted to join me in the hot springs. I couldn't help but notice the slight pink that rose on Sasuke's cheek as muttered yes. Anyways, Kiba beat Sasuke there and was hiding behind some rocks that gave him a perfect, up-close-and-personal view of EVERYTHING. I sunk lower until the water touched my nose. I couldn't say that I wasn't nervous. I mean, was this really worth it? What the HELL am I saying? Of course it was!

"Be careful or you might turn into a prune, dobe."

I looked up to meet onyx eyes. He still had a slight blush but I think that was because of the heat. Well soon things would be getting a lot hotter.

"Shut up, teme," I said as he climbed in next to me. We sat in awkward silence for about 15 minutes. I took a deep breath. It was now or never!

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke turned towards me his eyes widened in suprise.

"N-Naruto? What the..."

"Sasuke, I...um...I-I...l-l-like you," I said blushing. Which was true but now was not the time to admit that. His eyes widened more and if he kept widening them they were going to pop out of his head.

"R-r-really?"

I nodded.

He smiled big and leaned to kiss me. Our lips met and I felt this shock run through me. His lips were suprisingly soft. I leaned into the kiss. My hand made circles on his stomach. He gasped and I shot my tongue into his mouth. We fought for dominance with him winning. My hand traveled further down until I had reached my destination. As soon I as reached it, he was putty in my hands. I began to pump him. He was moaning like crazy and soon his seed was in my hand. He was sweaty and I couldn't tell if it was from the heat or the hand job. Either way he looked gorgeous. I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed my back weakly.

"Thank you," he whispered. I smiled weakly. I helped him clean himself off which wasn't hard since we were in water. He turned and looked at me with a shy smile on his face (A/N: Sasuke...shy!).

"I'll meet you back inside."

"Okay." I watched him walk away. As soon as I saw him disappear I rushed over to Kiba's hiding spot. His face was a bright red and I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed along with me. Then soon it got quiet.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

I was suprised at how gentle the question was. I nodded.

"I guess the bet is off then."

"But what about...?"

"Yes, I'll still get you your ramen."

"But what about being my slave!"

"No can do."

"No fair!"

"Life isn't fair my good lad!"

We both laughed not knowing that we had a visitor.

End of Naruto's POV

Sasuke had come back to ask Naruto a question whether they were boyfriends or not. He found Naruto talking to Kiba and was about to shout Naruto's name when he heard what they had said.

A bet!

/_You mean that the scene that happened five minutes ago wasn't the real deal! It was based on a bet!_/

He stopped listening hearing all that he needed to hear. One thought crossed his mind.

Naruto was going to pay!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know the little love scene sucked and it was hurried but this plays an important role for the next few chapters! I promise I'll make a better love scene! So vote I guess...I still need love! (_hugs self in desperation_)


	11. Sasuke's Plan for Revenge

I LIVE! (notices everyone staring at her and sweatdrops) Well...um...(gets scared when she notices everyone glaring at her) Hehe...I have a reason for not updating sooner...(everyone still glaring) I um...had a lot of school work? Hehe (sweatdrops when she sees that everyone is still glaring) Okay...shutting up now.

Disclaimer: Um..(sweatdrop) I'll shut up after I say this...I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did, Temari would be dead (sweatdrops when she sees Temari fans glaring at her)..uh..I mean, uh...on with the fic!! (hides behind Naruto)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door. He would've done it a few more times but he didn't want like fifty people running up to the bathroom asking him what was wrong. Like hell would he tell them that he got jacked off by a dobe like Naruto and found out is was only based on a bet! He was half tempted to smash the mirror but once again...that was too noisy. He sighed and put on his clothes. He only had one thing on his mind...he was going to make Naruto pay!

To Naruto and Kiba

"I don't know...it's weird. I mean...I like him yes but...it seems so weird now that it's out...I don't know," Naruto sighed, hanging his head down in confusion. Kiba laughed quietly. The blonde was always confusing himself.

"Well he said that he liked you did he not?" Kiba asked.

"Well yeah but..."

"But nothing! If he said that it must be true! There end of discussion!"

The two boys continued to walk in silence. Which was weird because neither of them knows what the word 'silence' means! Honestly they don't! By the time they had reached their room, Kiba was hungry and Naruto was even more confused than he was when the chapter first started which is bad because when Naruto gets this confused his brain tends to go BOOM! (A/N: Ugh! I confused myself!)

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to go and grab a snack before I head to bed? Do you want to come?"

Naruto debated on that. If he went, there might be chance that he'd run into Sasuke but if he stayed here...well...

"I'm in!"

Kiba laughed and the two boys headed to the kitchen. A loud "Hey you still haven't gotten me my ramen!" erupted through the halls followed by loud laughter.

To Sasuke

Sasuke sat on his bed listening to the blonde idiot's laughter. Gods at that moment he **hated **that laughter with a burning passion! He used to love it...to him it meant that the sun was shining. Now it felt like a thousand kunais stabbing him in his heart. Was he laughing because of the stupid bet? Was he laughing because Sasuke admitted to liking the blonde? Just the thought of it made Sasuke's blood boil with rage and hatred. He was going to make Naruto pay. He smirked evilly knowing just how he was going to do it. He would make Naruto fall for him and then dump him in front of everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I know this chap is short but I have another chap that's longer coming I swear! Review please!


	12. Note

To everyone waiting on this story,

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! T.T But a lot has happened...my mother passed away in June and from then on I've been busy...but I will be working on my stories so please be patient!!

Axel-fiery-gurl


End file.
